With relatively abundant and inexpensive energy, refrigeration systems, such as those designed to refrigerate large walk-in refrigerators in restaurants, have been designed primarily with an eye on convenience of use, compactness of structure and minimization of initial cost. With burgeoning energy and fuel costs, efficient operation calls for a reshaping of design criteria and such is the aim of the present invention.